


Learn To Be Lonely

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bitterness, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cynicism, Developing Relationship, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Moving On, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Learn To Be Lonely

Love should last years, yet a former fiancée whom was thought to need the other just as much as he needed her the relationship began to crumble without any sign of stopping; Brian stayed home one day while she had gone out after revealing that there was no need for him anymore even though he refused to believe it at face value. All the things she said filled his head at the most inconvenient of times and it made a war torn heart flutter with revived feelings that would never be felt for anyone else again.

For years after the engagement had been called off the middle-aged man could still not bring himself to move on from the past, whiskey hued eyes staring into a deep pool of a similar substance he had taken to drinking regularly at a nearby bar whenever there were signs of a budding romance amidst the drunken atmosphere. Scoffing in disbelief at hearing how others loved their partners, he had to refrain from commenting for fear of being chased out of the only place that brought any sort of comfort before choking back brewing tears with a hearty swig of straight alcohol.

“Can I get you another round? You seem to need it tonight.” the bartender spoke once ice cubes were left behind in the clear glass, emerald irises trying to convey an ounce of sympathy without asking too many personal questions, “I’d hate not to satisfy my most loyal customer.”

“Please, the more to forget the pain with…”

“Comin’ right up, Mr. Quinn.”

“You can just call me Q, ya know? I’ve been comin’ here so long it only seems fair.” 

Nodding without another word, Salvatore turned on a heel to fill another cup with amber liquid as well as hide the last traces of a fading blush against olive cheeks, throat clearing in an awkward manner when their fingers barely brushed upon giving back the filled glass, “S-Sorry, I’m not quite feeling myself.”

“Oh? If it’s that serious perhaps you should close early for the night and come back to my place.”

“How forward of you.”

“It was only a suggestion.”

Thick eyebrow arching in disbelief the owner contemplated such an offer as the establishment slowly began to grow less populated until they were the only ones left, which seemed oddly suspicious as if this not-quite-stranger could convince a group of people to leave with only a thought, “What have I got to lose?”

“Your virginity?”

The blush returned in full force at such declaration added with a cocky smirk that made him let out a high pitched squeak, which gained a guffaw of laughter that only made his heart pang harder. Despite the demeanor displayed by the man as being a tough guy there was an oddly charming presence hidden underneath that begged to be brought into the open while gentlemanly behavior followed in the form of their arms linking as he was escorted to a firetruck red Jeep parked in the dimly lit lot.

“I must confess I’m a bit nervous.”

“Why is that, my love?” 

“Well, I’m usually not the type to go home with someone without a date first. I don’t wanna disappoint…”

“Relax, okay? I promise it’ll be smooth sailin’.”

“For some reason, I trust you.”

Taken aback by such a statement, Q could not quite believe that to be true since no one had been allowed to get much closer to him than the surface; it was naïve to hear to say the least. Ever since he had been left for someone better the only kind of relationship that seemed to stay were ones where they had a night of fun and never spoke again, so why would anyone want to stay longer? 

Pulling into a vacant driveway he continued to lead the way inside when the two arrived at a faux leather couch and sank down into respective seats. A shaky breath indicated another flourish of anxiousness from the younger one, so a soft kiss was exchanged in order to test the waters as tension melted away to reveal a sense of boldness gone through with when thick arms pulled him on top after nipping a bottom lip to push for more passion.

“Bri, please… Take me.”

“Are you sure? Don’t wanna rush you, we’ve got all night.”

“Then we’ve got work to do, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Now who’s the blunt one? Didn’t expect you to be so demanding, color me surprised.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all. In fact…” Brian trailed off as a trail of kisses traveled down to the hollow of a neck where suction was applied, leaving the bruise to bloom as fabric was folded over the other’s head to reveal smooth skin ready to be marked in a similar fashion, “I prefer being told what to do.”

“In that case, get ready.”

“Already am, just awaiting my next order.”

Smirking softly against an inner thigh after pulling away black slacks and maroon briefs, twin hickies were put into place while intentionally avoiding the neglected hard on that had started to stiffen seconds ago when a few experimental licks lapped at the leaking tip despite not having permission. A low growl vibrated in his throat as slightly calloused fingers twined through long chestnut curls and tugged tightly to expose a bobbing Adam’s apple once the thick shaft was shoved into the back of an experienced throat, a predatory gleam glittering with intense fascination.

“Didn’t waste any time, did we?” he asked with a slight snicker before a light gasp was released, nails combing through the tangle of dark hair to ease some pain from a tender scalp, “God, do your lips look pretty stretched around me.”

Hollowing out bearded cheeks to add an element of surprise to the unsuspecting victim of pleasure, a sense of victory swelled within his chest until the connection was held by a thin strand of saliva swiped away at with a thumb as it traced the seam of his mouth. Confused at the tender touch Brian had no time to question the reasoning when another soft smooch sealed away any sense of speaking, words forming on kiss swollen lips when an index finger laid in place for silence.

“Listen, you’re awfully cute and I really wanna play with you, but… I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“That’s usually my line, should I be concerned?” 

“It’s been hard ever since my ex-boyfriend left me, I haven’t felt the sweet embrace of another until now and I don’t wanna get my hopes up. Is this just a game to you?”

Caught off guard by such a loaded question his answer was carefully calculated despite being slightly uncomfortable as light pressure began to build between curled legs. A sense of resentment toward traditional love had stayed in place for so long it did not seem possible to ever get back to where he had been left behind in favor of someone much younger, so what would stop this youthful soul from doing the same? A part of his battered heart seemed to speak in a voiceless declaration of strong squeezes as he felt the continuous stare burn into the sensitive, shattered soul secretly wanting a chance to recover fully.

“I thought it would be. There’s something different than with all those others that I never thought I’d feel again. Not after…”

“You were broken up with?”

“My wedding was called off,” Q corrected with a morosely weak smile, trying to play it off as not such a big deal when the façade lost its fallible luster, “Mallory lost interest in me and moved on. I tried doing the same with all these different lovers, but it never seemed right and now I’m living alone in my late thirties.”

“That can change.”

“It hasn’t so far.”

“Well, now it can. If you want it to.”

“Would you mind if we held off on taking things too far? I’d like to get this right.”

“’Course not. Can we still sleep together?”

Chuckling at the colorful phrase the host agreed as long as there would be a session set aside for cuddling, to which he was not disappointed as they melded into each other’s curves under a mound of blankets to fight off the chilly night air that easily passed through thin walls. Ear pressed against a bare chest, a lullaby of strong, confident beats lulled him into a sense of security that had been long gone since becoming single as sleep began to blur the edges of clear vision with darkness. 

That faithful night seemed like a distant dream when the two awoke the next morning, a gentle peck pressed into the center of a forehead crumpled with concern as he was reassured that they would not be apart for long, if at all. 

“You’re still here?”

“Surprised, huh?” Sal asked in a joking tone, bottom lip bitten into at how that sounded, “Sorry, I didn’t mean… I’m not goin’ anywhere unless you tell me to leave.”

“Why would I wanna do that? For once, I feel like I’m returning to life.”

“Uh oh, I’m casually dating a dork…” 

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it yet.”

Rolling his eyes in fake annoyance, he propped up on an elbow to watch as the other became transfixed on a paragraph of lyrics tattooed on an inner bicep, a sad sigh released when a finger pad lingered over the last line, “They’re to remember him by.” 

“Who?”

“My ex,” Sal stated simply as forming tears pricked at the edge of light lashes, “He, uh, died by his own hands…”

“I’m so sorry… Do you feel like this is cheating?”

“N-No, I feel like he’d want me to go on. It’s just been difficult.”

“I can only imagine,” Brian mused barely above a whisper while leaning forward timidly to press a faint kiss to the raised skin, “I’ll promise to take good care of him for you, he’s a special kind of guy.” 

Lost for words at such a display of understanding affection coupled with a vow given to someone whom he never had met nor would have the privilege, the melancholy waterworks washed down clean-shaven cheeks with a new purpose that was relief in finding solace in someone who had a somewhat similar experience in losing what had seemed like a once in a lifetime love. Waiting for the right person seemed like a lifetime had passed unfulfilled, yet proof was right in front of him that letting wounds heal with time had been worth daunting times that tried to convince both that it would never work with anyone else, “He can finally rest in peace not having to worry over me anymore.”

“As if he’d ever stop, I just hope I can do him justice.”

“No doubt, you’re the perfect person.”


End file.
